


Wingz

by R_Rolling



Series: Lucifer One Shots [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: In the end this is the only true way to calm Dan's restless mind.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675135
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Wingz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



> Thank you so much for reading, this is the first time I've ever taken part in an event thanks Kymera219 for suggesting this to help me through my writers block.

Wingz

Lucifer had long anticipated his lovers needs, ever since this morning when Dan was assigned to a pretty horrendous murder case involving children. Lucifer knew that Dan would be home soon and prepared himself diligently. He laid out the long tweezers and the metal trash can, the lighter and alcohol, made the bed nice and neat before meticulously removing his Armani shirt and hanging it back up. Lucifer took his shoes off, put on some soft music and lit a few nicely scented candles before draping himself over the bed on his stomach. It wasn't long after he'd gotten comfortable that the elevator to the penthouse opened. Lucifer closed his eyes and tracked Dan's movements through the penthouse by sound. Dropping his keys and wallet and phone on the side table by the sofa. Taking off his sweater and laying it over the piano bench. Shoes coming off and then the padding of socked feet up into their bedroom. 

"Luce" Dan called softly, hesitation clear. "M...May I groom your wings?" 

"Darling you don't need to ask" Lucifer unfurled his wings with a gust of wind. Settling his long white appendages across the bed. After Lucifer had revealed himself to Daniel, at the very beginning of their relationship, Dan had spent long minutes just staring. Lucifer had been worried that Daniel had not been able to handle it and had broken down like humans before him. However, after gently calling Daniel's name he realized that Dan wasn't broken, just completely in love. 

_"Lucifer....their...you're beautiful" Dan stuttered, eyes tracking each minimal movement of Lucifer's wings._

_"Oh thank Dad, I thought they had broken your mind. You are okay aren't you Daniel?" Lucifer had tilted his head watching as Daniel's eyes swept over each wing._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I really want to run my fingers through your feathers. Is that weird?"_

Once Daniel had actually ran his fingers through Lucifer's wings, Lucifer taught him how to groom them, and on really stressful days it became the only way to calm Daniel's restless mind. Over the year they'd been together Lucifer had gotten better at reading his lover. It didn't matter to Lucifer if Daniel had already groomed his wings the day before he would let Daniel do it whenever he needed to. It wasn't just therapeutic to Daniel, it also relaxed Lucifer to the point of dreamless sleep that had the Devil waking up feeling better than he had in years. 

After Lucifer's confirmation there wasn't any more need for words. The flickering of the candles and the soft lyric-less music was the soundtrack to this now familiar dance. Dan retrieved the stool he used while grooming. Lucifer's wings were too long for Dan to join him in the bed, instead Dan sat at his side, standing when he needed to reach feathers close to the joints, this didn't bother Dan though, it was automatic after grooming Lucifer so many times. 

Dan settled himself on his stool and began. The bedroom, warm and bathed in candlelight was the perfect ambiance for this strange ritual. Dan began straightening each feather with deft fingertips one hand smoothing, the other holding the tweezers ready to pick out any debris. After he straightened each feather and removed any debris on one wing he went back over, wetting his fingers with Lucifer's natural wing oils and spreading oil carefully over each feather. It was very much a worshiping of Lucifer's wings but neither man cared. 

Each wing took about an hour on a normal day, longer if Lucifer had to use them in a fight. The time passed in a daze for both men, Lucifer losing himself to the gentle massaging of his feathers and Dan losing himself in the motions, allowing his mind to let go, his body following close behind. 

After he was complete Dan and Lucifer engaged in a different type of worship. Candlelight displaying wandering hands and lips, the music too soft to cover the soft moans and gasps of pleasure. Later once Lucifer was softly huffing into Dan's neck, sleeping softly, Dan had a whispered conversation with Trixie. Telling her he loved him and that Lucifer did too and that they would see her tomorrow for her birthday party. Both men had gotten exactly what they needed that night, and they'd wake in the morning feeling lighter and brighter, ready to face Tirxie's eleventh birthday party and sugar filled children without fear. 


End file.
